Death of a Team
by daphrose
Summary: In the episode Avalanche, Chase Davenport pretended to join Douglas to get him back to the lab and trap him. But what if Chase wasn't playing the double agent? What if he really had joined Douglas . . . willingly? Rated T for injuries, action, and some intense scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is not the first Lab Rats story I have written, but it will be the first I publish. I got the idea when watching Avalanche, and I began to wonder, "What if Chase wasn't pretending to be evil?" So here is what came of that thought!**

**It turns out that I'm not the first person to think of this idea. Croc9400 wrote a story called "Avalanche Rewritten." I swear I found it when I pretty much done writing "Death of a Team." After going over it, though, we had very different ideas. The only thing the same is evil Chase and it takes place during/after Avalanche. Go check her story out, it's really good.**

**This first chapter will pretty much just be the scene from Avalanche, except from Chase's POV. Don't worry, it'll change soon. I just had to explain a few things.**

**WARNING: If you have NOT seen Bionic Showdown or Avalanche, don't read this! It contains spoilers and won't make sense!**

**Alright, I'll stop talking so you get reading! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lab Rats. (But how cool would that be?)**

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

"Look, Chase," Douglas was saying as he leaned on the pole in the middle of the tent, "you and I have a lot more in common than you think. I know what it's like to be unappreciated, to have a sibling who always steals the spotlight! I know how hard it's been for you." I glanced over at him. "And I can help."

"For the last time, I don't need your help!" I insisted.

"What if I told you . . ." Douglas swung slowly around the pole and eased over to me. ". . . you could be stronger than Adam _and _faster than Bree." I looked away. I didn't want to be interested. It was probably a lie anyway. But the way he said it sounded so . . . so wonderful. "I can make it so you have all three abilities. Speed, strength, _and _intelligence."

I looked up at my evil father. All three abilities? To outrun Bree? To out fight Adam? No, no, I told myself. He's lying. He has to be lying. "How?" I asked cautiously.

"You were the third one. By the time I got to you, I knew how to build in capacity for upgrades. But my brother took you away before I could finish." Douglas sat down next to me. I tried not to look at him. "Join me Chase. I can help you be all that you were meant to be." Douglas grabbed a plate next to him and held it up. "Deviled egg?" I rolled my eyes.

"But if I go with you, that means I'm abandoning my family," I pointed out.

"The same family that mocks you?" Douglas asked as he stood up. "That never gives you the credit you deserve, for anything?"

A plan was forming in my head. If I went along with him, if I could get him into the lab, then we could get rid of Douglas forever. I would just have to play along. And I was a genius, so it couldn't be that hard! I stood up. "What would I have to do?" The words were sickening as they rolled out of my mouth, but I knew it was just an act. I didn't truly mean it.

"I just need to upgrade your bionic chip," Douglas explained. "But as you can see, I no longer have access to state of the art systems." Douglas tapped one of the poles of the tent. "So, we'll have to use Donald's cyberdesk."

"Yeah, I guess I could sneak you into the lab. Mr. Davenport won't be there," I lied. "It's Wednesday, which means . . . something's getting waxed."

"He is hairy." I nodded, this time in genuine agreement. "He gets that from our mom."

We glanced around for a second before Douglas continued, "It's perfect. We'll be in and out before anyone knows we're there." Douglas held out his hand to me. "What do you say?"

"Alright, Mr. Davenport," I said, grasping his hand and shaking it firmly. I felt slightly nauseous as I did so, but I still managed to say, "I'm in."

"Super!" Douglas said. We both began to laugh evilly. I had never done that before. Was it wrong that I found it so enjoyable?

Douglas pulled me a little closer. "If you want, you can call me Dad!"

"No, I'm good," I assured him. We pulled away from each other. When he had turned around I wiped my hand on my snow pants disgustedly. Why had I decided to do this again?

**Liked it? Hated it? Review, review, review! Hey, this might sound a little weird, but if you review, could you let me know what line you liked best? It helps me know what you guys like to see. It doesn't work as well for this chapter, since I didn't write most of the lines. But my favorite part to write was, "**_**We both began to laugh evilly. I had never done that before. Was it wrong that I found it so enjoyable?" **_**Thank you so much for reading! I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again (already)! I decided to update with the second chapter tonight, since the first chapter is mostly stuff from the show. Unless I have scheduling conflicts (which I highly doubt), from here on out I plan to update with a new chapter every night. This chapter was so much fun to write! I love getting inside character's head and revealing their deepest, darkest thoughts.**

**Thanks to Wilhelm Wigworthy, KrisKat, ****RazaraTheFirst, and** ** .life426 for being my first reviewers ever! You guys rock!**

**Without further ado, chapter 2! (Okay, I know that was lame. Sorry.) I don't own Lab Rats, blah blah blah, you know that!**

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

We walked in out the freezing snow to a slightly beaten-up helicopter. "I know it's not as good as any of Donnie's helicopters," Douglas shouted over the wind, "but it will suit our needs just fine." I shrugged and hopped in.

Douglas didn't talk much during the flight, which was just fine with me. I had a lot of thoughts to sort through. Something about what Douglas had said had really gotten to me. He knew what it was like for me? He could make me just as good as, if not better than, my siblings?

The whole reason I had come to Antarctica in the first place was so I could prove myself to Mr. Davenport, Bree, and Adam. They were always mocking me, saying I wasn't important. Saying that my bionic brain was no match for their "hustle and muscle." To be honest, this was something I was used to.

All my life I had been teased because of my smarts, because my mental attributes couldn't compare to my older siblings' physical ones. Adam threw me around a lot, and Bree would be sarcastic when I used my smarts. They never listened or gave me credit. They don't like it when I talk about being the team leader and acted like they would be better off without me. I always pretended to shrug it off, but it really did hurt sometimes.

Obviously I wasn't really joining Douglas, but I was the only one who knew that. I would trick Douglas into getting in the lab so we could trap him for good. I hadn't told my family (I had no way to tell them), so when they saw me they would think I'm genuinely evil. Maybe that would be a good thing. For a second they would regret everything. Perhaps they would treat me better next time.

I wondered if they regretted anything yet. After all, they probably thought I was dead. I had been buried in an avalanche and had to endure three hours of freezing cold before Douglas (of all people) found me. Now, mind you, this wasn't the "brain-freeze" kind of cold, or even the "I've-been-playin-in-the-snow-for-hours-and-I-need-to-dry-off-right-now" kind of cold. It was a hypothermic, absolutely _freezing, _"if-I-don't-get-out-soon-I-_will _-die" kind of cold. And it was horrible.

When the snow above me had finally crumbled, I had expected to look up and see Adam and Bree. But instead it was Douglas, my real father/adopted uncle (the whole family thing was still a little confusing to me). The feeling of dread that had swept through me at that moment replaced any feeling of cold. I had still gone with him, considering my only other option was to sit in that hole and die.

I tried to leave after Douglas saved me, but it was too cold. I was sure Adam and Bree would come for me, but Douglas showed me the GPS signals of their chips. They were already leaving. They had given up hope on me. The more I thought about that, the angrier I became. Once I had calculated how long it would take Mr. Davenport's high speed jet to get to Antarctica, I figured they couldn't have been searching for me for more than ten minutes. It only took them that long to give up?

One other thing was going through my head: Douglas had said he could upgrade me. I never knew my chip was upgradable. Why had Mr. Davenport never told me? Why had he never upgraded it himself?

Douglas had captured us and tried to turn us into his bionic soldiers. That was probably what he still wanted. But somewhere deep down inside I was beginning to see the resemblance between Douglas and Donald. Two different ideas were at war in my brain, and I couldn't honestly find out which one was more logical.

_Douglas captured you! Donald kept you locked in the basement for fifteen years. Douglas tried to force you to be his soldier. Donald never listens to what you want! Did he ask you if you wanted to train to go on missions? But missions are cool! And you get to save lives. Douglas is evil! Says who? It's Donald's word against Douglas's. Donald doesn't give you the recognition you deserve. He always praises the older ones. They think they're so great because of their physical attributes. Not even that so-called genius appreciates your brains. Douglas would._

Did I really just think that? I tried again to refute it. _Douglas is evil! He only cares about your bionics. _My brain quickly switched to voicing the other side of the argument. _But your bionics are a huge part of who you are. And he appreciates that! Come on, he's misunderstood! Agh, stop thinking that!_

A new, greatly refreshing thought popped into my head. _I can't betray my own family! We're a team. And teams never quit on each other. _But once again my mind began to argue the other side of the dispute. _Would Adam and Bree say the same thing? They don't seem to think you're very important! Hustle, Muscle, and Chussle, remember? They always act like they could get along fine without you. _I put my head in my hands. My thoughts were an endless cycle with no clear answer.

I glanced over at the man sitting beside me. My father. Mr. Davenport had never even told me. We probably never would have found out, if Douglas hadn't told us himself. I couldn't help but think about all the lies our "father" had told us. When I tried to think of the lies Douglas had told me, my mind was blank. He had never actually lied to me. Did that mean something? Four hours. One choice. What was I going to do?

**Ooh, a little cliffhanger for ya! Although since you read the summary, you probably already know what's going to happen. :P What did you guys think? Did you laugh, cry, scream, choke, or growl at any parts? Did you think it was absolutely lame? Criticism welcome, just be friendly! See you tomorrow night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! So it's not quite nighttime yet, but I couldn't wait to update! So here you go, a little early! Same as the first chapter, mostly stuff from the show, just from Chase's POV. But it has an alternate ending! Yay! Man, I can't tell you how many times I watched this scene (and the one from Chapter 1) so I could get everything right! I listened to Leo's line so many times that I can now say it word for word, just as fast as he can!**

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! I woke up this morning to twelve emails telling me I had new followers, favorites, and reviews. You guys are great! I don't have time to reply to them all right now, but I just have to say something to shinxshinx1595: . . . O.o . . . You're scaring me! You psychic or something? But shh . . . spoiler alert!**

**Anyway, thanks for the enthusiasm, glad you guys like the story! Onto Chapter 3! Whoops, one more thing: pretend Chase **_**didn't **_**download Adam's "Incredible Edibles." **

**I don't own Lab Rats, because if I did this story would have been "Avalanche: Part 2."**

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

"Ow!" Douglas cried out as he got electrocuted. I looked up from where I was standing at the cyberdesk.

"The download is almost finished," I reported.

"Three more minutes and I can give you everything Adam and Bree have, plus the capacity for more!" We chuckled together. Douglas went behind me to do one more thing.

I heard the doors to the lab _whoosh_ open and my smile fell. "Don't give up, guys," Mr. Davenport was saying, "there's still a chance we could find him." Then Mr. Davenport saw me and exclaimed, "Chase!"

"You're alive!" Bree said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Douglas stepping out from behind me.

"It's evil Uncle Daddy!" Adam gasped. I was almost tempted to crack a smile. But I held myself together as Douglas let out a laugh.

"Back away from him, Chase," Mr. Davenport said coolly. I didn't obey.

"It's too late, Donald," Douglas said. "He's with me now." My father grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to him. I allowed an evil smile to creep up my face.

"What?" Mr. Davenport said, incredulous.

"Chase, what's going on?" Bree asked. Was it my imagination, or was there actually concern in her voice?

"It's true," Douglas assured them. "I've finally taken back what was stolen from me!" He jerked my shoulder to make a point.

All of a sudden Leo rushed into the lab, holding Mr. Davenport's new cryoblaster. "Alright Big D, I know I'm not supposed to touch your stuff, but you know how sometimes things happen and sometimes things happen when you really don't want them to happen and that just happens to be what just happened, upstairs." Then Leo caught sight of Douglas and screamed.

"Whatever you're up to Douglas, you're not going to get away with it," Mr. Davenport said. I couldn't help but think about how cliché that sounded.

The cyberdesk beeped. "I just did!" Douglas said, walking over and taking out a flash drive. "The download's finished! I now have the power to give Chase all three bionic abilities, and now no one will be able to stop us!" Douglas laughed.

This was the deciding moment for me. I could easily overpower Douglas right now. But did I want to? I could see how much I was hurting my family. Years of being Adam's punching bag, of being the brunt of Bree's sarcastic quips, years of being the "weak little brother;" all of the same pain I had felt was showing on their faces. And you know what? _I liked it._

"I'll finally be stronger than even you, Adam!" I spoke for the first time since my family had come in. "Years of being thrown around and being told I'm 'so weak.' Once I get this update, I won't be your punching bag anymore!"

"Chase, what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Davenport tried to reason with me. "Don't you remember how he held you captive?"

"I remember. But you know what else I remember? Being locked in a basement for fifteen years!" I snapped back. Mr. Davenport stumbled back in shock. He had not expected that. "Don't even try to talk me out of this. I've already made up my mind. I'm done being 'flash glue.' None of you ever appreciated me. Let's see how well you work without me!"

Having said all I wanted to, I picked up my family using my molecularkinesis and stuffed them into Adam's capsule. I slammed the door shut. Adam looked mad, Bree looked like she was going to cry, and Leo just looked terrified. Mr. Davenport's expression was unreadable. I flinched, and for just one second I was tempted to let them out. But I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go upgrade you, Chase," Douglas said. We walked out of the room together, doing our evil laughs.

**So . . . Chase is evil now. What'd you think? Was it good? Terrible? Review and let me know! Sorry it's so short. I have it broken up that way, with some short chapters and some longer chapters. Tomorrow's will be longer. So, let me know what you think, and I'll see you all again tomorrow night/afternoon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Oh, you guys are lucky! I'm updating with Chapter 4 this morning, and Chapter 5 will come this afternoon! Yay! Okay, I just want to say, thank you all so much for the reviews. I read all of them over at least ten times and it means so much to me. Really, I think I'm going to start crying. You guys are great. There's nothing better than knowing that people are truly enjoying the stories you put so much thought and effort into making. So from the bottom of my heart: THANK YOU!**

**Who wants to see how Chase's family reacts to him turning to the dark side? (Sorry, I'm a Star Wars fan; I had to!) This is the first chapter **_**not **_**from Chase's POV. Also, I'd like to apologize for not having as much Adam in Leo in this story. They're much harder for me to write. They're still there; they just don't play as big of a role.**

**Darn you Leo and your constantly messing things up! I loved Avalanche, but the alternate storyline (Leo freezing Tasha and Janelle) wasn't very good in my opinion. It just detracted from the other story. I had to find a quick way to fix this, so it's only mentioned in a few sentences. Just imagine that what happened in Avalanche to get Janelle and Tasha unfrozen happened in this story (minus Chase).**

**Okay, I'll stop talking now and let you read. Sadly, I do NOT own Lab Rats.**

*** * * Bree's POV * * ***

Tears were welling up in my eyes as my little brother walked out with our evil father. What did he think he was doing? There were so many emotions raging inside me that I thought I was going to explode. Which wouldn't have been a good thing, since I was crammed in Adam's capsule with my brother, step-brother, and adoptive father.

"Adam, break the capsule," Mr. Davenport said. I thought he sounded surprisingly calm. I moved over a little to give Adam a little more room. His fist swung back and he punched the door so hard it shattered. We all fell out.

Mr. Davenport walked slowly over to his cyberdesk and started frantically typing in commands. "Um, Mr. Davenport," I said cautiously. "Was . . . was Chase under the effects of the Triton app?" Part of me hoped it was true, the other part hoped it wasn't.

Mr. Davenport sighed and . . . was it my imagination, or did a tear roll down his cheek? "No Bree," he replied slowly. "Chase did everything willingly. Douglas wasn't forcing him to do anything."

I gasped and began to sway slightly. Adam caught me and helped me sit down. My vision became blurry. "Wait, so Chase is evil now?" Adam asked. Normally I would have made a snarky comment, but I don't think the lump in my throat was going to allow me to talk.

Our father looked down at his balled-up first and gulped. "I guess so." I felt a cry escape from my throat. I couldn't bear to hear those words being spoken.

"Um," Leo said, trying to get our attention. "I know this is serious and stuff, but we have another problem upstairs."

*** * * Later * * ***

After we fixed the frozen-Janelle-and-Tasha problem, Adam, Mr. Davenport, and I returned to the lab. The tears were still threatening to spill down my cheeks. Right now, however, anger was the primary emotion in my mind. "How could he?" I blurted out. "He's our brother! We're a team! How could he do this to me . . . to us?"

"Bree, calm down, please," Mr. Davenport said.

"Calm _down?"_ I screeched. "That was my _brother!_ He _betrayed_ us! He joined our_ evil_ father for some _new abilities!_ That's _all _it took for him to . . ." I gulped. The anger left my body as quickly as it had come. I sank to the ground, the world spinning around me.

"Maybe Chase is faking it?" Adam said. I did my best to smile. Oh Adam, naïve, optimistic Adam.

"Perhaps . . ." Mr. Davenport said, but he didn't sound at all sure.

I wiped my eyes and stood up. In a shaky voice I said, "Are you _sure _he wasn't under any kind of control? Maybe Douglas brainwashed him, or it's some new app, or . . . or . . ." I needed to sit down. Pulling out a chair, I collapsed into it.

"Bree . . ." Mr. Davenport said slowly. "I . . . he wasn't being forced into anything."

"But are you sure . . ."

"Bree!" Mr. Davenport snapped. I immediately shut up. After taking a deep, shuddering breath, my father continued, "The one thing I can't figure out is _exactly _what happened."

"Me neither. What are we talking about, exactly?" Adam asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What happened in the time between the avalanche Chase was caught in and when we got back to the lab and found him here with Douglas."

"I guess Douglas must have rescued him," I mused. "Do you think . . . do you think Chase believes he owes Douglas?"

Mr. Davenport shrugged. "I don't know." He stared at his cyberdesk. It was almost as if you could see the pieces of a puzzle fitting themselves together in his brain. He began to think out loud, "If my brother found Chase in the Antarctic, then he must have been tracking you guys. He got Chase out, and somehow got Chase here. And during that time, talked Chase into joining him."

"I don't get it," I said, feeling the anger swelling again. "Chase is supposed to be the intelligent one. How could he do this?"

"Chase is a little gullible," Mr. Davenport said with a furrowed brow. I knew for a fact that was true. We usually had no problem tricking our younger brother into things.

"But something like this?" I insisted. "What could Douglas have possibly said that made him want to join our 'Evil Uncle Daddy?'" Adam chuckled a little at the nickname he had given Douglas, but at the moment I didn't share his sense of humor.

Mr. Davenport clenched a fist and looked at his cyberdesk. He seemed to be avoiding my gaze. "Do you remember what Chase said?" he asked hoarsely.

"Chase said a lot of things. I don't remember them all," Adam said. My father and I glared at him.

"He said . . ." I thought hard. ". . . well, he complained about being Adam's punching bag and . . . _flash glue."_

Mr. Davenport nodded. "That's why he went to Antarctica in the first place, remember? He wanted to prove that even without super-strength or super-speed he could still get the job done. That conversation earlier really shook him up, I guess. He felt less important."

"So he joined Douglas because he's mad at us?" I whispered.

My father – maybe not my real father, but the one I still considered my dad – shrugged. He still didn't know. None of us knew anything about this whole situation. Chase was evil, probably, and he was evil because he was angry with us. What had we done?

**Ooh! They **_**do **_**regret it, Chase! What do you think will happen now? Did you like the story? Think there's something I could have done better? The only problem I had with this chapter was that I didn't make Donald very cocky. But I couldn't find the right place to do it in, and I figured he was pretty upset anyway. Review and let me know what you think! Next chapter: Chase tries out his new abilities and discovers a few secrets about his chip!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Who's ready for chapter 5? I've got to say, writing the exchanges between Douglas and Chase is a whole lot of fun! You know, I'm not one of those people who thinks Douglas is "misunderstood." I still think he's evil. And crazy. But I don't really show it that much in this chapter. Well, I guess it's because I'm writing from Chase's POV, not mine. I'm trying hard not to be biased! This is what Chase thinks, not me.**

**Okay, so in this story I'm going to be talking about how they can't use two abilities at the same time. (Yes, I wrote this **_**after **_**Sink or Swim.) But my description and explanation of it will be a little . . . different. Just because I think they could've done so much more with it. So consider it AU if you'd like. **

**I don't really have much more to say, just thanks for all the reviews! For all you lovers of evil Chase (there are quite a few), this story has a lot of him! This is my longest chapter yet. Enjoy!**

**I still don't own Lab Rats. It's a work-in-progress.**

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

I woke up with a slight pain in my neck. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the dim light. I glanced around. I was in some sort of lair/lab place, not totally unlike Douglas's old lair. There was a capsule in the middle of one of the walls and a cyberdesk in the center of the room. I was lying on a cot near the desk.

"Glad to see you're awake," I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Douglas standing over me.

"Nice place. Really gives off a good 'evil genius' vibe," I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Douglas snapped. "You're on my side now! You don't get to mock me anymore!"

I squinted. _His side? _Then it all came rushing back. Being rescued by my real father, confronting my family, the choice I had made. For a second I felt a pang of guilt. But the pain I had seen in their eyes . . . I felt myself doing an evil grin.

Why was their pain bringing me so much joy? Because it was the same thing they had done to me. Every day, all my life. Every insult, every "bionic brother toss," every unappreciative moment, all the awful and horrible feelings they had given me for the past fifteen years: all that pain was reflected in their faces. They felt it. They would regret all the mean things they had ever said and done to me, but it would be too late.

". . . successful." I snapped back to reality and realized Douglas was speaking.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"I said the upgrade was successful. You now have every ability Adam and Bree have." My real father started to rattle off a very exciting list of powers that I couldn't wait to try out, "Super-strength, super-speed, super-agility, laser vision, vocal manipulation, plasma grenades, and blast wave. Oh, and you also have their other 'hidden abilities.'"

"What are those abilities?" I asked.

"I . . . I can't tell you," Douglas said.

"Why not?"

"Because . . . it's all . . . top secret and stuff."

I smirked. "You don't know, do you?"

Douglas glared at me. "Fine kid, since you're the smart one anyway, I'll level with you. I hid all these codes in your chips so you'd have new abilities. You won't be able to use them until you reach a certain age or level of maturity. I mean, can you imagine what it would have been like if you had your molecularkinesis when you were three? And Bree had to hit a certain point in puberty before her vocal chords were ready for the manipulation. I worked very hard to find the perfect time to give you your abilities.

"After Donnie took you away from me, he also took away any information I had about the abilities. It's been fifteen years. I remember a few of them, but not many. But I won't even tell you about the ones I do know."

"Why not?" I persisted.

"Like I said, you have to reach certain points in maturity before you'll discover your abilities. Some of yours are very far down the road. If I tell you now, you might try to get them to come out sooner. That could ruin your chip, either making it so your ability never comes or ruining the abilities you already have. It's all pretty dangerous."

"I . . . I didn't know you cared so much," I said. Douglas smiled. It was weird, because it didn't look diabolical or angry. It looked like a fatherly smile, even warmer and kinder than any Mr. Davenport had ever given me.

"You're my son." I had never heard Douglas use such a soft voice. It made me smile. "I know it might not always look like it, but I care about you. I mean, come on. I spent the last fifteen years tracking you down. You know, I probably could have made more bionic humans. If I tried I could remember the technology necessary. But I didn't want new ones; I wanted you.

"Chase, you were always my favorite. I know that I haven't really been there, but even when you were just a baby I loved you so much. I could tell that you would be a leader. And you were . . . _are _smart. No one ever appreciated that. But I do. I gave you your intelligence for a reason, Chase. I know that I can help you reach your full potential."

I found that I was grinning from ear to ear. Mr. Davenport had never said anything like that to me. It was so great to hear. Standing up, I threw my arms around my father. My real father. And he hugged me back, just like any good dad would.

We stepped back. I furrowed my brow as I glanced at Douglas's cyberdesk. "You said you needed Mr. Davenport's cyberdesk to upgrade my chip, but you have one of your own," I pointed out.

"True," Douglas said, "but it's rather . . . primitive compared to Donnie's. His had all the information I needed to give you your new abilities. This one doesn't."

I nodded. That made sense. "So, can I try out my new abilities now?" I asked excitedly.

Douglas chuckled. "Sure, why not? That metal barrel weighs over three hundred pounds. Go ahead and lift it."

I walked over and hoisted the barrel over my head. It seemed light as a feather. With a rush of exhilaration I began to speed around the room. Then suddenly I was overcome with pain. The barrel fell from my hands and I stopped running. I dropped to my knees while clutching my head.

"Opps," my father said, wincing.

"'Opps?'" I repeated as the pain swam through my body. "What does 'opps' mean?"

"Using two abilities at the same time is dangerous," Douglas said.

"It is?" I asked. Suddenly my new abilities didn't seem so great. I could only use one at a time?

"It puts too much stress on your system. If you keep it up, it could potentially overload your chip, even causing you to die."

I shuddered. "So only one ability at a time. Hooray," I muttered. Half of the things I had wanted to try were suddenly not possible.

"I can fix it," Douglas said is a sing-song voice. My head jerked up, which only caused more pain.

"You can?"

"Yup. Oh, but here, you should probably lay down for a bit." My father helped me onto the cot again. "The damage won't be permanent this time, don't worry. It'll just hurt for a while. But once you're better, we can fix it."

"How?"

"We'll have to sneak back into the lab. I need to get some files about your bionic chip. Then I can work out a fix. You'll be able to use all the abilities you want all at once. Also, if this works out, you'll probably glitch a whole less often than before."

"Fewer glitches?"

"Yup!" Douglas said with a grin.

"Let me go alone," I insisted.

Douglas frowned. "Why?"

"Because, I know that place like the back of my hand. It _was _my prison for fifteen years," I replied with a scowl. "And if you get caught somehow I'll never forgive myself. I'm powerful enough that I can take them all on!"

"Any other reasons?"

"Yes . . ." I said slowly. I squinted my eyes and finished, "I want to rub it in their faces that I'm not on their side anymore."

Douglas laughed. "That's my boy! You can leave when you're feeling better. Once I fix your chip, no one will be able to stop us! No one!"

**To quote Adam, "da-ta!" So much evilness! That was fun to write. I hope it was equally fun to read! Let me know what you think by reviewing. Thank you all so much for your support! It means so much to me! Next chapter: Chase confronts his family. See you guys tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who loves slow-moving, un-dramatic, boring exposition? If you do, then you clicked on the wrong chapter! This is definitely the most dramatic, action-packed chapter yet! I loved digging even deeper into Chase's evil side.**

**Wow, you guys are lucky! Three chapters in one day? I hope I'm not going too fast for ya! I'll probably update again tomorrow morning or afternoon.**

**Anyway, enjoy this! I don't own Lab Rats. **

*** * * Donald's POV * * ***

The next afternoon I was working at my cyberdesk. Adam and Bree were sitting in chairs playing rock-paper-scissors to pass the time, but their hearts weren't in it. They missed their brother so much. They had been shocked and hurt at his betrayal. Of course I was too, but somehow it wasn't as great a surprise as I thought it was going to be.

As I had watched Chase grow up, sometimes it scared me how much he resembled my brother. There had been once or twice where I had slipped up and almost called my son "Douglas," but luckily he never caught it. He was the spitting image of his father. Had his personality, too.

Douglas hadn't always been evil. There was a time, long ago, when he was actually pretty sweet. I missed those days so much. Then he went all "evil scientist" on me and I had to kick him out of Davenport Industries, taking his bionic experiments with me.

When Douglas was younger, he was pretty much exactly like Chase – well, without the cool abilities, of course. Sometimes I became worried that Chase would choose the same path as my brother and use his intelligence for evil. I told myself that it wouldn't happen, that Chase was a good kid. But there was always that thought trying to remind me that Douglas had been a good kid, too.

Now Chase _had _chosen the evil path. Maybe I could steer him away from it. If I could just reason with him, perhaps I could get him to see that what he was doing is wrong. I just need to talk to him before it's too late.

I pushed all those thoughts out of my mind. Right now I was working on finding my youngest bionic son. It was the same thing I had been trying to do all day. Douglas must have disabled his GPS. I couldn't locate him anywhere.

Then suddenly I didn't need to. There was a rush of wind and Chase was standing right in front of us. He was still wearing his mission suit, but the bionic ring patch on his chest had been ripped off. In its place was a red triangle with a small black circle in the middle. Adam gasped and Bree's eyes narrowed.

"Chase!" I exclaimed. "So, you have all three abilities now. Are you happy?"

"Not quite," my son said with a sneer that made me shudder. "You never told us that we can only use one ability at once." The oldest two bionics turned their heads to look at me in surprise.

"I didn't think you needed to know," I replied honestly. I would explain it all the Adam and Bree later.

"Well, I've got more powers now. And I'd like to use them all at once. So all my father needs is a little bit of information, and he can fix me up so I can use as many abilities as I like." I think my heart broke when he referred to Douglas as his father.

"Chase, I can't let you do that," I said a lot more calmly then I felt.

"We'll see about that," he replied. Chase speed over, picked me up, and threw me across the lab into the doors.

"No!" Bree screamed. She flung herself at her younger brother. He lashed out, clawing at her face. Bree gripped her cheek and drew her hand away to find blood on it.

"YOU HURT ME!" she yelled ferociously. "You're my brother and you hurt me!"

"That's it!" Adam was furious now too. "You're going down!" Chase laughed.

"Come and give it a try!" he challenged. Adam accepted, lunging at his brother. Chase grabbed Adam's fist as it flew toward him. "I'm stronger than you now," he said in a taunting voice.

Chase picked up Adam and threw him over the desk. Adam slammed into his capsule. "No!" Bree cried as her older brother sagged to the ground. She turned to face Chase. "I can't believe you!" she screamed, throwing herself at him.

Chase overpowered her easily, tossing her to the other side of the room like a rag doll. I felt tears prick my eyes as she slammed into the wall and groaned. Chase laughed again and began to type commands into the keyboard at superhuman speed.

As I scrambled to my feet I grabbed one of my stunners. "I'm sorry Chase," I muttered. Then suddenly the small, gun-like object evaporated in my hands. Chase's new laser vision stopped and he smirked.

"Are you really sorry?" he said.

"Yes!" I said, the lump in my throat getting larger. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Hurt me?" Chase laughed. "I'd like to see you try. And unfortunately, the feeling's not mutual." My son began to pick up chairs with his molecularkinesis and throw them at me. I rolled left and right, dodging them as best I could.

"Chase, what are you doing?" I cried.

"Getting my payback!"

"For _what?" _

"All the times you haven't appreciated me!" I dodged another chair. "All the times you praised _only _Adam and Bree for their bionic abilities!" This time it was a small table. "All the lies you told me!" Leo's mission specialist desk flew over my head. He was going to be ticked.

"And what about Douglas?" I reminded him. "He trapped you! He tried to turn you into his bionic slaves!"

"He was forced to!" Chase was practically screaming now. "You made him! You ripped us away from him!"

"So that excuses everything he did?"

"Look who's talking excuses! I've heard enough of them out of you!"

I took a step back. "What?"

"Fifteen years, _Mr. Davenport," _Chase snarled. "Fifteen years of being locked in this room! I wanted to go outside. To see the world. To go to school. We probably never even would have if Leo hadn't found us!"

"At least I didn't force you . . ."

"Remember not long after Leo moved in? When he found us, took us to school, and threw a party for us? What happened after that? You tried to send us to a remote research facility. _Against our will." _Chase picked up a heavy metal barrel with his molecularkinesis and held it over his head, ready to throw.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "And I'm sorry for that," I said.

For just a second Chase's eyes seemed to soften a bit. He loosened his telekinetic grip on the barrel and stared at me. "So you regret it?"

"Yes, Chase, I do!" I cried.

His eyes hardened again. He straightened the barrel and aimed it at me. "Good," he growled, "but it's too late now." With that he hurled the barrel in my direction. I tried to move out of the way, but I was too late. Pain shot through my leg as the barrel collided with my body and pinned me to the floor.

I glanced up to see Chase, to see my son, grab the flash drive out of the desk. He moved very slowly and carefully. That look in his eyes . . . he was in pain. It hit me like a lightning bolt. He had used his molecularkinesis _and _super-strength to throw that barrel at me. Not good. He also looked ready to super-speed away.

"Chase!" I called out. "I can help! You used two abilities at once! You can't super-speed back! You'll do serious damage to your bionics! Chase! Let me help you!"

Chase grunted and leaned on the counter for support. "I don't need your help," he managed to gasp. With that he super-sped out of the lab.

Adam was still slouched against his capsule. Bree was on the floor in front of the wall. I felt like crying. How could Chase have willingly done this to his siblings? I knew they taunted him a lot, but did it really warrant _this?_

Adam and Bree looked too dazed to help me right now. I silently prayed that Tasha and Leo were still upstairs. Then I began to do what any sensible person does when they're trapped: scream for help.

**Sorry, I'm not the best at writing action. But still dramatic, right? What was your favorite part? Did you like it? Review, peoples! Next chapter: Chase feels the sting of using two abilities at once.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I decided to update again this morning (but I only have a couple minutes to do so; I'm speed-typing this) since this chapter is so short. It's a least half as long as the other chapters, sorry about that. I had a great cut-off point and I couldn't find a way to make it longer. I'll update with a longer chapter later today.**

**Thanks again and again for all the reviews! Yup, Chase was that dumb and stubborn to use two abilities at once after he was told not to! You can be sure Douglas has plenty to say about that, in this chapter and future ones.**

**So here's Chapter 7! Already! I still don't own Lab Rats. Ugh!**

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

I stumbled to the shack that served as the entrance to Douglas's lair. Going inside I leaned down and lifted a board off the floor, revealing a keypad. With shaky fingers I inserted the code my father had given me. Part of the floor lifted up, revealing a set of stairs. I slowly walked down them.

Every step was painful. Every time I moved I was gasping for air. I was shaking uncontrollably. At first I had used my super-speed, but when the shack on the edge of town was in sight, I had slowed down. It was too much to use my bionics. My heart thudded painfully inside my chest and . . . wait, are my hands supposed to be that white?

My hand shook as I grabbed the handle to the door at the bottom of the stairs and turned it. My feet tripped over themselves as I entered the lair and I nearly fell right on my face.

"Chase!" I heard the concerned voice of my father call. There was a hand on my arm that led me over to the cot. I collapsed onto it, grateful to be lying down.

"What happened?" Douglas asked. "Did you get the files?" Fumbling inside my pocket, I managed to curl my fingers around the flash drive and take it out.

"Here," I muttered, shocked at how weak I sounded.

Douglas snatched it from me and grinned. But that grin vanished as he looked me over. "Chase," he said slowly, "did you use two abilities at once?"

"Uh, maybe," I replied. "I wasn't trying to! It just kinda . . . happened."

"Chase!" Douglas slid a hand down his face in exasperation. "What abilities?"

"Molecular . . . kinesis . . ." It was becoming hard to talk. "And . . . strength."

Douglas sighed. He ran over to the cyberdesk and started typing things into it. He dragged some kind of machine over and hooked me up to it. I don't know what it was; I was too weak to tell. "You'll be lucky to survive this, kid," I thought I heard him mutter.

Before I fell into the darkness, I saw my siblings dazed on the floor. I saw Bree's bloody cheek. I saw Mr. Davenport trapped under those barrels. And I regretted it. I really regretted it.

**Yay, a cliffhanger! Well, yay for me. Boo for you. Did you guys like it? It was one of my favorite chapters to write. I think I made up for its length with the descriptiveness. Review and let me know what you think! See you tonight!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello friends! So here's Chapter . . . what are we up to? 8? Hooray! It was fun to do something from Tasha's point of view. It was hard, but fun. This chapter is a little slow-moving, sorry about that. I had to explain a few things before I could move on! But there's family stuff, so hopefully you guys like that. No Chase in this one though (sorry AllAmericanSlurp). Don't worry; he'll be in the next one. And every one after that.**

**At first I was going to wait until later to update. But I have something this afternoon that will keep me away from my computer (gasp!) for about three hours. By the time I get back I know it will be too late for some of you to read the story. So I figured I'd update early. You're welcome! Tomorrow I'll probably go back to my original plan of updating with one new chapter every day.**

**I do NOT own Lab Rats (but did you **_**really**_** think I did?).**

*** * * Tasha's POV * * ***

Bree paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Adam was pretending to read a book, but he was holding it upside down. Leo was standing next to me, playing with his watch. And I was standing near the receptionist's desk, trying to look brave for my kids.

"I can't believe this! That _Chase _did _this!" _Bree had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know, honey," I said, squeezing her shoulders. "But it'll be okay. Donald will be okay."

"I know," Bree said with a gulp. "But what about Chase?"

I bit my lip. For the most part I tried to stay out of their bionic lives. If they needed motherly advice or a shoulder to cry on, I was happy to be there. But the talk about missions, inventions, or bionic chips was all beyond me. I didn't know how to react to this. Chase, who I had come to think of as my son, was now partnered with Douglas, Donald's evil brother, because he was mad and wanted some new powers. I loved Chase too, but this was all so confusing.

We sat down on the couch together and I let Bree cry into my shoulder. I could tell Adam and Leo were trying to look tough, but they both looked like they were about break down and cry at any moment. This afternoon's events had been a whirlwind. I took a second to think about exactly what had happened.

I had gone into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Leo had been sitting on the couch reading one of his comic books. We were really quiet. Then we heard a noise. "Is someone screaming?" I had asked.

"It sounds like it's coming from the lab," was Leo's reaction. "It sounds like Big D!" We had rushed down there. We opened the doors to the lab to find Donald beneath a metal barrel and Adam and Bree looking a bit dizzy. I asked him what happened, and he told us that Chase had attacked them.

Adam and Bree took a few minutes to recover, but once they did they seemed fine. I quickly got a wet rag to wipe the blood off Bree's cheek. They didn't seem in need of any serious medical attention. The same wasn't true for Donald, however.

Despite his protests, the four of us managed to get Donald upstairs and into the car. We rushed to emergency room and that's where we were now. Bree's emotions varied from anger to worry to hatred to concern. I knew this had to be very hard for her. The boys had stayed silent practically the entire time, which was very unusual for both of them.

After what seemed like the longest time, Donald finally came out into the waiting room. His right leg was in a cast and he was on crutches. We all rushed over.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" I cried as I threw my arms around him.

"I'm good!" he said with a grunt. "Just a few fractures. I'll have the cast for a while, but I'm fine. I'm still unreasonably handsome!" Donald gave his signature cocky grin. I chuckled.

We walked out to the car. I helped Donald into the passenger seat. For the first few minutes, the car was quiet. Then Bree asked from the seat behind me, "Mr. Davenport, what did Chase mean when he was talking about not being able to use more than one ability at once?"

"It's true," Donald replied with a sigh. "Using more than one ability at once will overload your chips. It can cause serious damage to your bionics, which in turn can cause serious physical damage to your bodies.

"Your core abilities – Adam's strength, Bree's speed, and Chase's intelligence – don't exactly count. But, say, Adam, if you were to use your laser vision and blast wave abilities at the same time, it could have catastrophic consequences. It would be more of a problem with Chase then anyone, since he has the most abilities so far. And now even more."

"What happened after Chase threw me into the wall?" Bree asked after a couple moments of silence. "I didn't really hear that part."

"He started complaining about how I never gave him credit. About how I locked him . . . and the rest of you up for fifteen years. And about how I tried to send you guys away to Facility X against your will when Leo discovered you. Which reminds me . . ." Donald paused, then continued, "I'm sorry. I should have let you guys experience the world a long time ago. I saw you as science projects, not kids. If I could take it all back I would. Chase resents me for it now. I hope you guys won't too."

"No way, Mr. Davenport!" Bree insisted. "I mean, it probably wasn't the best thing you could have done. And I would have loved living a normal life before now. But it's okay. You did what you thought you had to do to protect us."

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "It definitely knocks you off the 'top ten dads' list, but you're still cool."

Donald frowned, not quite sure whether that was compliment or an insult. "Thanks, guys," he said. "I just wish Chase thought the same way."

"So how'd you end up under the barrel?" I asked.

"Oh, that," Donald said. "I told him I was sorry, and for a second I think he believed me. He asked me if I regretted it and I told him yes. Then he said it was too late. He hurled a barrel at me using his molecularkinesis and super-strength. And that worries me. He used two abilities at once."

"I thought you said my super-strength doesn't count," Adam said.

"Well, for you it doesn't. But because it's a new ability for Chase, it does count for him. He looked really weak and in pain. He still grabbed the flash drive and got out using his speed, which also worries me. If he overloaded his chip using two abilities, then he definitely shouldn't be using his super-speed."

"So what exactly does all that mean?" Adam asked, slightly confused.

Donald sighed. "Adam," he said slowly, "if Douglas can't fix him in time, then Chase may not make it through the night."

**Dun dun DUN! Wow, I am mean! So, did you guys like it, even if it was a bit of a filler? And remember, your reviews are what inspire me to update sooner. If you want to see chapter 9 quicker, then leave a review telling me what you think of the story! Anything I could have done better? Are the explanations I provided absolutely absurd? Or perfectly reasonable? Let me know and I'll see you tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all, the fabulous daphrose has returned with Chapter 9 of Death of a Team! What's this? It's from Chase's POV? Does that mean something? I guess you'll have to read it and find out!**

**Out of all the chapters in this story, this one was my favorite to write. I love these kinds of chapters (you'll see what I mean when you read it), but the opportunities to write one present themselves very rarely. This chapter is also one of the big reasons I rated this T. Just to warn you!**

**Okay, here's the deal: the next chapter is really short, and I feel kind of bad about only giving you guys one short chapter for the whole day. So here's how this will go: if I get up to 45 reviews on this story by tomorrow morning, then I will put up Chapter 10 in the morning and Chapter 11 in the afternoon. You've got about 16 hours to get the reviews to 45. That's only 8 reviews away. If we don't reach it, I'll update with Chapter 10 tomorrow afternoon and Chapter 11 on Wednesday like I originally planned. But I know you can do it!**

**Here's Chapter 9. I still don't own Lab Rats. I never will either.**

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

"Chase!"

"Chase, over here!"

"Help me! Chase! Help me!"

The voices were all around me. They were driving me crazy. Those voices though; I knew those voices. They were people I cared about. People I loved. They were being torn away._ I_ was tearing them away.

I glanced up. I was in my capsule back in the lab. I opened it and looked around. Adam and Bree were standing in their capsules. I walked over and began to tap on Bree's capsule. "Wake up!" I shouted. "We're going to be late for school!" But she didn't wake up. They weren't waking up. They would never wake up.

Adam was in front of me in his mission suit. We were standing in a secret facility. "I turned it off, Chase," he was saying. "Aren't you proud? She's gone, but you're still proud, right?"

"What?" I said. "Who's gone?" Then instead of Adam, Bree was standing in front of me.

"We did what you asked," she said. "It hurt, but we did it. You're okay. You're alright. They're gone, but you're okay."

"Okay, seriously, what's going on?" I yelled. A black mist enveloped me. Everything got blurry. Then it all cleared. I was standing in the living room of the Davenport household.

"Chase!" Leo cried as he entered the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" I asked, desperately confused.

"You left," he replied simply. "You gave up. You're not part of a team. You gave them all up for yourself."

"But I couldn't, I wouldn't!" I insisted.

Leo voice grew significantly deeper as he answered, "You _did."_

I was back in the lab. Adam and Bree were trying to fight some masked man. He reached out and scratched my sister. She screamed, blood smearing her face. I grew furious. Someone would dare to hurt my sister? I stepped in front of Bree to protect her, but when she saw me she screamed louder. Adam saw me too and started to yell with her.

"Guys, it's just me!" I tried to reassure them. I walked toward them and they backed up into the corner. "Just me!"

"Me too!" the hooded person said. His voice sounded familiar. He whipped off his hood and . . . it was _me. _I staggered back, horrified. An evil laugh filled the air. It was my evil laugh. Bree was curled in the corner, clutching her ears. Adam was hovering over her, tears streaming down his face. But Adam didn't cry. He couldn't, certainly not because of what I was doing. I needed to stop this!

"It will stop!" a dark voice said. The voice was so deep and evil it sounded as if darkness itself was speaking to me. "It will all stop . . . forever!"

I tried to scream, but no sound escaped my throat. Everything was growing dimmer. It was all fading away. My very existence was fading. "You're mine!" said a threatening voice.

"You hurt us!"

"You let us down!"

"You're not our brother!"

"You're not our leader!"

"You failed!"

Those same voices were back. There were in pain. But I couldn't save them. They couldn't save me. Nothing could save me. It was over. Maybe it was time to stop fighting. I needed to give up. I was growing so weak.

"Give in!" a voice was saying. "You're done for. Just rest. No need to struggle." The darkness wrapped in. Closer . . . closer . . . it was covering everything. I closed my eyes as it wrapped around me. Darkness took over and everything disappeared.

**Mwahaha! I am so mean to you all. Hey, you. Yeah, you reading this. Have a keyboard? Know how to type? Then review! Let me know what you think. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Or did you absolutely hate all of it? Do you want to kill me now? Remember, if we get to 45 reviews, Chapter 10 goes up sooner. I'll see you all tomorrow. *runs from angry mob of Chase fans***


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm baa-aaack! With Chapter 10! We reached 49 reviews, which, last I checked, is more than 45. So congratulations! Your reward is one (very short) Chapter 10 this morning and one (very long) Chapter 11 this afternoon.**

**So there was a little confusion on the last chapter, sorry about that. Yes, Chase was having a dream. A nightmare, to be precise. I drew inspiration from a radio drama called "Adventures in Odyssey." There was an episode called "Someone to Watch Over Me." In it, the main character, Jimmy, had a series of nightmares in which he struggled against a character called Grim (also known as the Grim Reaper, or death). So I kinda based it off of that, in the sense of battling some evil darkness trying to take your life. Sorry you guys were confused!**

**Did anyone see "Principal From Another Planet" when it aired last night? I've got to admit, I've been disappointed in season three so far (with the exception of Sink or Swim), but I think this one was pretty good. The cyberdesk is back! I can die happy. Although when Chase got in the**_** left**_** capsule I got mad (aka yelled at the TV). YOU GO IN THE **_**MIDDLE,**_** CHASE! I'm sorry. I'm calm now. GAH!**

**Alright, sorry for the rambling. I'm trying to make up for the short chapter. Let me know what you guys think! I loved writing something from Douglas's POV. He's definitely an interesting character.**

**Behold, Chapter 10! I don't own Lab Rats.**

*** * * Douglas's POV * * ***

I looked at the pale form of my youngest son lying on the cot. His breathing was short and shallow. His pulse was weak. I gulped. I needed to save him.

"Great job, Chase," I muttered between gritted teeth. "You're going to ruin everything. I had it all perfectly planned, but you had to spoil it by using two abilities when I specifically told you not to."

I stopped myself when I realized what I was saying. Regardless of any diabolical plans his death would mess up, I needed to save him because he was my son. He was a weapon of mass destruction, but, in a strange way, I loved him.

My fingers flew over the controls of the cyberdesk. If I could decrypt these files and upload the update to Chase's chip, then there was a possibility I could save him. Judging by his current state, I didn't have much time left.

Thoughts were flowing in and out of my mind at a hundred miles per minute. I was drawing on all my medical and scientific knowledge. Which was quite a lot, since I'm a _genius. _

I shouted excitedly when I made a break through. Ha! Donnie's rudimentary blocks were no match for my brilliance! He always tried to outsmart me, but it never worked! I smirked. Little did my brother know that every block he had put in was making it less likely that I could save the life of the boy he considered his son. Oh, the irony!

Now all I had to do was tweak the program and insert it into Chase's chip. If my hands were going fast before, they were moving at light-speed now. I threw one more worried glance in Chase's direction. He didn't seem to be doing so well.

"Come on, Chase," I muttered. "Just hang on for a few more seconds." Somewhere deep in my mind I wondered what would happen if this update didn't work, but I pushed that thought away. It had to work.

Just a few more seconds. Literally like fifteen. Chase was strong, I told myself. He'll make it. I walked over to my youngest son and put a hand on his cheek. He was so cold. I was losing him.

"Come on, Chase!" I said into his ear. "You have to make it! You're strong! You can pull through! Please." I think my voice cracked a little at the end.

My cyberdesk beeped. Hurrying over I tapped a few more buttons. All I had to do was send the update wirelessly to his chip. That's all it would take. If this worked, he would be okay. Chase lay completely still. His breathing was almost nonexistent. My finger pushed the button. This was our last hope.

**Haha, you guys thought I would clear everything up, didn't you? Nope! I only made things worse! *does Chase's immature evil laugh from "Air Leo"* I guess you'll have to wait until this afternoon to see what happens! In the meantime, review! What do you guys think of Chase's life being in the hands of Douglas? Do you have faith in his evil maniac of a father? Let me know and I'll see you later! *pauses for breath then continues to run from angry mob of Chase fans***


	11. Chapter 11

**Good afternoon, everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner. I had guitar practice. And now my fingers hurt! Which does not make it fun to type. :( Oh well!**

**Okay, so I don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter right now. Except, after reading all the reviews I got, I hope you guys aren't mad! I'm sorry, but this is the way I had planned to do the story all along!**

**I'm not gonna reply to all the reviews right now, but I had to say something to TheBritishWannaBe: You hit the nail right on the head. I wonder how many other people realized that Douglas had a golden opportunity there? The only question is: did he take advantage of it? I guess you'll have to read and find out!**

**I don't own Lab Rats. Or Jell-O. :P**

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

When I woke up, all I could see was white. My entire body felt numb. I tried to move, but in vain. "It will wear off," a very distant voice said.

"Am I dead?" I asked weakly.

There was a chuckle. "Nope, but you sure gave it your best shot," the voice said. It sounded a little closer this time.

The white in front of my eyes was fading. Color and shape returned to the world in a spectacular entrance. Equipment, walls, and a face. I blinked a few times to refocus my vision.

Douglas, my father, was standing over me. "I applied the update," he said with a smirk. "You can now use as many abilities as you want. And it also saved your life. That was a dangerous stunt, Chase."

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I said. "I wasn't thinking. It was a reflex."

"Eh, well, no harm done." Douglas stopped and looked me over. "Well, no _permanent _harm," he corrected. "You'll feel better in a few minutes. Don't worry."

"Thanks," I said with a grunt.

For a few minutes the lair was silent. Douglas typed a few things into his cyberdesk. I sat there thinking about my dream. I had come so close to death, and for what? A few stupid abilities. I had scratched my sister, thrown my brother, and pinned the man I had known as my father all my life. Payback? Please. They didn't deserve _that. _Heck, even Adam, with his "bionic brother toss," doesn't need to be on the receiving end of it.

Sure, my family treated me poorly sometimes. They didn't always give me the recognition I was due. But that's really alright. I'm more of a backstage guy, directing things from behind the curtain. And even if the stars didn't appreciate me,_ I_ can still know that I'm vital to the team. I wonder if they realized that now. Would they appreciate me more now that know what it's like to work without me? Oh, who am I kidding? They would never take me back now.

I was feeling better every second. My energy returned and I began to stand up. Douglas looked on with an approving gaze. I slowly shook myself out, making sure that everything felt better. Then I set my jaw, knowing what I had to do.

"I'm done," I said icily, my back to Douglas.

"What?" he inquired.

"I made a huge mistake." I turned to face my "father." "I never should have joined you. I left my team, my_ family, _and I hurt them. You're sick, twisted, and evil, and I want nothing to do with you ever again." I smirked, proud of myself for finally doing the right thing.

Douglas looked hurt. Genuinely hurt. "So, I saved your life, not just once, but _twice, _and _this _is what I get?"

"Why'd you save my life? Honestly? It can't be because I'm your son. I'm a weapon, that's all you see me as!"

Douglas's eyes fell. "No, Chase," he said quietly. "I mean, yeah, you're a weapon. A powerful one that can conquer the world. But you're still my son."

"Mr. Davenport sees me as his son, too," I replied, "and he_ doesn't_ treat me like a world-conquering weapon."

"He lied to you! About quite a few things."

"He lied to protect me. You told the truth to hurt me," I pointed out.

Douglas clicked his tongue. "It could have been easy, Chase!" he said. I scowled and slowly began to ease into a fighting stance. "We could have been a father-son team! I was all for that! Oh well. Take notes, Chase. If you want to be an effective scientist, then you always put in a safeguard!"

Suddenly pain rocketed through my body. Every single part of me felt like it was being torn apart. From the inside-out all I could feel was an immense amount of torturous pain. My skin felt like it was melting, my head felt like it was exploding, and my arms and legs felt like they were being ripped off. I think I started to scream, but I wasn't at all sure. All I could focus on was the pain. I felt like I was dying, and this was coming from someone who had just narrowly escaped death!

Just as suddenly as it had started, the pain stopped. As I came to my senses, I realized that I was shaking on the floor. Douglas stood grinning with a remote in his hand. "What was that?" I yelled.

"My safeguard," Douglas said with a smirk. "Pretty cool, huh? I thought you might betray me, so I added it when I put in your update. Since your bionics are so interconnected with your nervous system, I can make you feel immeasurable amounts of pain with the push of button."

I shuddered. Why hadn't I realized this sooner? Of course Douglas would have no qualms about hurting me! Why the heck did I think it was a good idea to join him? A few new abilities were all it took to betray my family? How could I have been so stupid?

I stood up. My anger was rising. I had so many abilities now. Douglas thinks he can stop me? I focused my molecularkinesis on the remote, yanking it out of his hands.

"Hey!" Douglas cried in protest. I crushed the remote with my super-strength.

"Nice try!" I growled. "But your little 'pain button' won't be enough to stop me!"

"What do you think you'll do now? Run back home to Donnie? Yes, because I'm sure your siblings will welcome you back with open arms after you completely betrayed them." Douglas's sarcasm was even thicker than Bree's.

"I'll . . . I'll do something," I said with a gulp. "But I will _not _be your accomplice anymore. I'm not a weapon. I'm a human." Douglas had been moving closer and closer to the cyberdesk as I talked.

"Rule number two of being a good scientist," he said, "always have a back-up device!"

Before he could even finish, I rushed over with my super-speed. Just as he was about to grab the new remote, I telekinetically threw it across the room. Grabbing the back of Douglas's shirt, I tossed him over to the wall. Okay, I think I'm starting to understand why Adam does this to me so often! Douglas crashed into the wall and dropped limply to the floor. Without a second thought I raced out of the lair.

After a minute or so of running, I stopped and found myself in front of the Davenport household. My knees felt like jello after using my bionics. I guess I wasn't back to my full strength yet.

I approached the door of my house. Judging by the moon's position, I would say it was about 11 o'clock. It was doubtful that anyone would be awake at this hour. Would they even want to see me?

I wanted to knock so bad. Even worse, I wanted to rush inside and hop in my capsule. I wanted to race back into the arms of my family. But it couldn't be that easy. My fist raised itself to the door, ready to knock. But I couldn't. They would never take me back now.

Turning, I placed my back against the wall and slid down it. I put my head on my knees and began to do something I hadn't done in a long time: I started to cry.

**Did you guys **_**really **_**think I would kill him? One thing you need to know about me: I would never, **_**ever **_**kill Chase. Ever. So you have nothing to fear! Review and let me know what you guys think. Are you mad? Happy that Chase is good again? What do you think is going to happen next? Tell me!**

**I am sorry, lovers of evil Chase! Hey, I like him too, but I couldn't leave him like that forever! Alright, so I'm sorry if this story didn't quite go the way you hoped. But there are still three chapters left. And if you thought I was done with the plot twists, well, you have a lot to learn about me. See you guys tomorrow!**

**One more thing: Douglas's "pain button" is partially inspired by a device he used in 88Keys's **_**Traitor**_** to make Chase feel incredible amounts of heat. Go check her story out, it's wonderful!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I'm back again! So, some of you were disappointed that Chase is good again, some of you were happy. I'm sorry, but that's the way I planned it from the beginning. Ultimately I think it's too out of character for Chase to stay evil. Besides, if I had just left him evil then the story would have gone absolutely nowhere and I wouldn't have wrote it at all.**

**So, this chapter has some what you might consider "Brase" in it. To be clear, I do NOT ship Bree and Chase romantically. However, I do enjoy the brother-sister relationship they share. That's what I tried to emphasize in this chapter. And there are more twists! Yay!**

**Chapter 12, everyone! I don't own Lab Rats.**

*** * * Bree's POV * * ***

After over an hour of trying to get to sleep, I finally gave up. It was too hard. The empty capsule next to mine caused too much pain for me to fall asleep. Maybe a glass of milk would help. I exited my capsule slowly, being careful not to wake my sleeping older brother. Quietly I headed upstairs.

This was the second night in a row without my younger brother. I couldn't stand it. Would he ever come back? Would I even want him to come back? He had betrayed us by his own will. Could I forgive him for that? I didn't know the answer.

I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured myself some milk. The house was dark and everything was quiet. I glanced at the clock. 11:14. Mr. Davenport had sent us to bed nearly an hour and a half ago. Even though it was still kinda early for bedtime, we had gone. It had been a pretty stressful day for all of us.

As I was about to head back down to the lab, I heard a noise that made me stop. I shrugged it off at first, thinking that maybe it was Leo snoring. But this didn't sound much like snoring. It sounded like someone was crying.

I froze and listened hard. Yup, that was definitely crying. No, check that. Crying is too weak of a word. Someone was downright sobbing. And it sounded like it was coming from outside the door.

I walked across the living room slowly. Opening the front door, I looked around. When I glanced at the ground to the left of the door, my mouth fell open in shock. _Chase._

He was sitting on the ground, his knees curled up to his chest. He looked up at me with tears streaming down his cheeks. For a second I just stood there and gaped at him.

Then I was on my knees beside him, my arms wrapped around his shoulders. He buried his face in my hair. "I'm sorry!" he whispered hoarsely into my ear. "I am so, so sorry!"

"Oh Chase!" I was starting to sob now too. "You're back! You're really back!" We pulled apart, wiping our eyes simultaneously.

"I don't know what I was thinking, Bree," Chase said quickly. "I _wasn't_ thinking. I'm sorry for everything. I was mad because you called me flash glue, and I wanted to prove that I could be just as good as you and Adam. But that doesn't mean it was okay for me to hurt you. I can't believe I did that and I am so sorry!"

"Chase, it's okay!" I assured him. "I'm sorry for never giving you the recognition you deserve. I guess I was just a little . . . jealous."

"Jealous?" Chase asked incredulously.

"Yeah. You've always been so brave and the leader. You're the smart one. You're supposed to be my younger brother, but I forget that. You're so strong and independent. I feel like I should look out for you, but it always ends up working the other way around. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel less important. You are just as important as 'hustle and muscle,' if not even more so."

"Hey, don't say that. We're all important. It's the reason we're a team. We each have our own role. I'm sorry that I broke up the team."

I wiped my eyes again. "There are a lot of 'I'm sorry's' going around."

Chase looked down at his hands uncomfortably. "I don't except you to forgive me," he said dejectedly.

I frowned and placed my hands on my hips in mock anger. "And why wouldn't I?" I said harshly.

Chase reached up and pulled his finger gently across my cheek. I winced. "Because I did that to you," he said.

"That doesn't mean I can't forgive you," I said, making a mental note to wash my cheek with cold water again. "Chase, you're my little brother. I can't stay mad at you! I forgive you. It was dumb of you to join Douglas, even for some new abilities. But I forgive you."

Chase smiled. "Thanks. And I forgive you too." I stood up and offered a hand to him, which he gratefully accepted.

"Now, let's get you back inside," I said, pulling him towards the door. But to my surprise, he began to pull back.

"I can't go in there," he whispered. "I betrayed you all."

"I forgave you," I reminded him.

"But the others might not," Chase insisted. Somehow I doubted that, but I could see that I wasn't going to convince him. Maybe he could just stay out here, if that's what he really wanted.

Then I realized how pale my brother looked. It was dark outside, but even I could see that Chase's skin was a dangerous shade of white. As I gripped his wrist in my hand, I was shocked at how weak his pulse felt. His breathing was coming in short, ragged gasps, like it was hard for him. I remembered what Mr. Davenport had said earlier about the physical damage caused by using two abilities at once. Or maybe Douglas had done something to him. Either way, I knew I had to at least get Chase to his capsule.

"Look, everyone's asleep right now," I said. "Let's just get you inside and into your capsule. You look exhausted. Then we can wake up early and figure out how to explain it."

Chase nodded weakly and followed me inside. We got down to the lab without waking anybody up. As I was about to fall asleep, I glanced over one more time at my younger brother. I couldn't help but notice how he was leaning on his capsule a little. He never did that. Silently I prayed that my brother would be alright.

**Wuh oh. Looks like Chase isn't as good as we thought! Will he be alright? Do you guys have any guesses as to what's wrong with him? I'd love to hear what you think! Review and tell me your guesses. There are no wrong answers! Actually, there are, because I do have a reason. But tell me anyway! See you all tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello peoples who read my story! So none of you correctly guessed what was wrong with Chase . . . frankly I would be absolutely shocked if anyone did. I've got an explanation that has never been in the show before. It's something I came up with on my own. One or two of you did come close in your guesses though. **

**Originally this chapter and Chapter 14 were one single chapter, but ultimately I broke it up because a) it was really long and b) I get to end this chapter on a cliffhanger. This is the second to last chapter. It's got a lot of family stuff. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Lab Rats, Chase, Bree, Adam, Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Leo or anybody/anything else from the show.**

*** * * Bree's POV * * ***

Chase and I woke up early, around 6:30. Adam was still sleeping soundly. We made sure to be quiet so we wouldn't wake him up. Chase and I started to discuss what we would do when everyone came in.

"I'll tell them that you're back, Chase," I assured him. "I'll let them know that you're good again."

"But what if they don't believe you?" he insisted. I rolled my eyes. My brother tended to over-think things. Couldn't we just wing it?

"I'm sure they'll believe me," I said.

"And why do _you _believe _me?"_

His question caught me off guard. "What?" I asked.

"How come you're so sure I'm good again? I could just be here because Douglas sent me. How do you know I won't turn around and betray you again?"

"Chase . . ." I began, then paused. How _did_ I know, exactly? I wasn't sure if I could put it in words. "We're siblings, Chase. I know you. There's something about you: you don't look like you're going to betray me. You look genuinely hurt and regretful. And I'm daring to believe you. If it turns out that I'm wrong, then I'm wrong. But I _want _to believe you, Chase. And I _will _believe you."

"Thank you," he said with a smile. I smiled back, glad my words had comforted him.

"Besides," I added, "you were never a very good actor anyway!" Chase gapped at me and pretended to be hurt. We shared a stifled laugh.

A few minutes passed in silence. We were sitting in the chairs next to the cyberdesk, which Chase was leaning on for support. I was still a little concerned about him. He seemed better after sleeping, but he was still pale and looked pretty weak. He looked unfocused and his eyes were glassy. I picked up his hand and, though he didn't look at me, he smiled. His pulse still felt a little weak . . . I dunno, I'm not a doctor. Maybe I'm wrong. _Please let me be wrong._

I heard the elevator come to a stop on this floor. Mr. Davenport walked out, with Leo helping him. At the same time I heard Adam yawn and glanced over to see him stepping out of his capsule. In the 1.7 seconds I had before they would see my younger brother, I threw a knowing glance Chase's way. He gulped.

All three boys froze at the exact same moment. All three were staring at one thing. That one thing squirmed uncomfortably. "He's back," I said. My voice was much quieter than I had intended it to be.

Leo was the first to react. "Chase!" he cried, throwing himself into his brother's arms. I grinned. At least Leo was ready to accept him back.

Chase grunted. "Please, Leo," he gasped.

"Oh, right, sorry," Leo said, taking a step back. But a huge smile was covering his small face.

Adam walked closer, squinting carefully. Then he grinned. "It is you, Chase!" he said. "Wait, you're not a Martian disguised to look like Chase, are you?"

Chase let out a weak chuckle. "No, Adam," he said. Chase glanced over at Mr. Davenport. His eyes wandered to the cast and crutches. "Mr. Davenport," he began, "I'm so . . ."

Suddenly Mr. Davenport was at his son's side, giving him as big as hug as he could while still standing on crutches. Chase wrapped his arms around his father and buried his face in Mr. Davenport's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling back slowly.

Chase looked like he was going to start crying again. "How can you all forgive me so easily?" he asked.

"You're our brother, Chase," Adam said. "I'll always forgive you!" I smiled, glad for Adam's rare moment of wisdom. We all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Chase murmured. Now I was back to frowning. My brother sounded weaker by the minute. What was wrong with him?

Mr. Davenport must have noticed too, because he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Um, fine," Chase said in an obvious lie. Mr. Davenport gave him a "look." "Well, I don't really know how to describe it," Chase continued when he saw that he wasn't getting away with it. "I'm really tired and . . . sore, I guess. But I'm not sure if that's the right word."

"You used two abilities yesterday," my father pointed out. Chase nodded feebly. "That's dangerous. What exactly happened last night after you left the lab?"

Chase sighed and took a deep breath. He told us about how Douglas had wanted the files so he could use multiple abilities, how horrible he felt when he got back to the lair, and about his dream. A lump got stuck in my throat when I realized exactly how close my brother had come to dying.

"When I woke up I realized how wrong I was," he finished. "So I came back here. I didn't think you guys would accept me back, but I figured I'd give it a shot anyway."

"We'll always accept you back, little brother," Adam assured him.

"Always," Mr. Davenport repeated. Leo and I nodded in agreement.

"So how'd you get away from Douglas, then?" Leo asked.

Chase opened his mouth to reply, but someone else did it for him. "He didn't."

**CLIFFHANGER! And I still didn't explain what's wrong with Chase. Mwahaha! Review and tell me what you think! What was your favorite part of this chapter? Anything make you laugh? Cry? Gasp? See you all tomorrow for the final chapter of **_**Death of a Team!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**(I'm so sorry I didn't upload this when I said I would! I tried, I promise, I really tried! But every time I went into my document manager to put it up, I got an error message and couldn't upload! NO! Perfect timing, huh? Anyway, I'm sorry you had to wait longer! I promise it's not my fault! But I finally got it working so HOORAY! The wait is OVER! Enjoy!)**

**Hello my wonderful readers! So, this is the final chapter of Death of a Team. *sob* I hope you all enjoyed it! I've got a lot more stuff for Lab Rats I'm writing, so keep an eye out for new stories!**

**Thanks to all of my wonderful readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters for being so encouraging and excited about my first story. You guys are great!**

**Alright, enough of the sap. Let's get on with Chapter 14!**

**I don't own Lab Rats.**

**xXx**

_***Announcer's voice*: Last time, on Death of a Team:**_

"_So how'd you get away from Douglas, then?" Leo asked._

_ Chase opened his mouth to reply, but someone else did it for him. "He didn't." _

**xXx**

*** * * Bree's POV * * ***

We all turned around to see Douglas standing in the doorway of the lab. In one hand he had some kind of futuristic-looking gun-thing, and in the other was some sort of small remote.

My little brother pushed himself off the chair and walked toward Douglas. "I'm still powerful," he hissed. "I could still take you down!"

Douglas chuckled. "Just try it!" he challenged. Chase lowered himself into a fighting stance, but as he did Douglas held up the remote. "You didn't break it!" he taunted in a sing-song voice. Chase opened his eyes wide and stumbled backward in fear.

"What –" I started to say, but I was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream from Chase. My heart stopped for a moment as my brother fell to ground. He rolled back and forth, writhing in pain. His eyes held the most terrifying look of pure torture I have ever seen.

I knew instantly that Douglas was doing this. Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Leo were on the ground next to Chase, trying to help him up, trying to calm him down, trying to do anything. But I knew who to go after.

Screaming, I charged at Douglas and ripped the remote from his hand. I pushed the button, praying that it would make Chase's pain go away and not make it worse. As I pushed it the screaming stopped. I looked down to see my younger brother shaking uncontrollably on the floor, but he wasn't in pain anymore.

Douglas was scowling. He held up his gun. He was aiming it at Chase, who was still lying defenseless on the ground. None of the rest of them saw what Douglas was about to do. Thinking fast, I grabbed Mr. Davenport's cryoblaster off the counter and quickly froze Douglas in a block of ice.

"Good going, Bree!" Mr. Davenport said.

I walked over and helped my brother up. "What was that?" I asked.

"His 'safeguard,'" Chase explained. "He put it in with the update. Since my bionics are connected to my nervous system, he can make me feel massive amounts of pain everywhere at once with just the click of a button."

"No fair!" Adam yelled. "I'm the only one who gets to hurt you!" Chase gave a half-hearted grin. I rubbed his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," he assured me. Then he turned to Mr. Davenport and said, "Can you take off all the updates Douglas gave me?"

My father shrugged. "I should be able to. But that would mean you'd lose all your new abilities."

Chase bit his lip. "I know. That's why I want to do it."

"But Chase –" I began.

"I'm not the strong one," he interrupted me, "or the fast one. I'm not 'hustle' or 'muscle.' But I don't really want to be. I want to be the brains. _Just _the brains."

Mr. Davenport smiled. "Good," he said. "Now, all you have to do it get in your capsule, and I'm sure I can remove the updates."

Chase complied, stepping into his capsule. He still looked kind of weak. I wondered if it was a product of Douglas's "pain button."

Mr. Davenport typed in some commands on the keyboard. "No worries," he said. "I can get them off just fine. I am an awesome genius, after all." Adam, Leo, and I groaned and rolled our eyes. Mr. Davenport glared at us.

"And, done!" he said a few minutes later. Chase stepped out. He looked a lot more alive now.

"I feel a whole lot better," he said. And he looked it too. His skin was no longer pale, his voice wasn't quiet, and he had the air of superiority he usually wore.

"It's a good thing you let me take off those upgrades. All those new powers were taking up a lot of space on your chip," Mr. Davenport explained. "That coupled with the new update put too much stress on your body. It's like when a hard drive gets full and causes the computer to run slower."

"And in English that means?" Adam prodded.

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes. "The upgrades make his bionics more powerful, but they make his physical performance weaker. While it's true that Douglas built in room for upgrades, I never gave you any because they make you weaker and slower. It makes it very easy to overload your chip. I didn't want that to happen."

"Thank you Mr. Davenport," Chase said. "And I'm still sorry. About everything. But at least we have Douglas trapped now."

"Speaking of which," I said, "what are we going to do with frozen Uncle Dougie?"

"I don't know," Mr. Davenport said. "We could probably ship him off to one of my off-shore facilities, or we could get some rock salt and make the evilest batch of ice cream ever!"

"Mmm!" Adam exclaimed. We all chuckled.

"Speaking of freezing people, this whole thing started because you needed something," Chase said. His pulled a small bag out of his pocket and handed it to Mr. Davenport. "Here's your cytanium."

"Money! Money, money, money, money, money!" Mr. Davenport repeated, dancing around. We all gave him strange looks. "Uh, I mean, thank you," he said, putting a hand on Chase's shoulder.

Adam practically tackled Chase and started rubbing his hair. "I'm so happy you're not evil anymore, little bro!" he said.

"Yeah, good to have you back, man," Leo said in agreement.

"Yes, I'm glad you're on our side again," Mr. Davenport said.

"Thanks," Chase replied.

"But you're not off the hook," our father assured him. Chase groaned. "Hey, you might be good again, but what you did is still wrong. You're grounded."

"I turned evil and all I got was a grounding? Woohoo!" Chase cheered.

"Nope." Chase froze. Mr. Davenport continued, "You're also going to train until you drop. You're going to work with just _your_ abilities. Also, you're going to be helping me with anything I need while my leg heals."

"Alright, anything to let you know how sorry I am," Chase said.

"Thanks for coming back to us," I said, deciding to throw my two cents into the conversation. Chase smiled at me and nodded.

"I hope you learned a valuable lesson," Mr. Davenport said seriously.

"Oh, I did," Chase said solemnly. "Never trust a Davenport to make an effective snowsuit. I got frostbite after only three hours." Mr. Davenport glared at him and we all burst out laughing.

"Kidding," Chase said with a chuckle. "Teams should never quit on each other. And family is the best team of all. Even when they don't always treat you right." He muttered the last part, but we still heard it.

"Yes, and I hope you guys learned something as well," our father said to Adam and I.

"Uh huh," Adam said. "Wait, what were we supposed to learn?" I suppressed a laugh.

"Chase," I said, "you're just as important to this team as we are. We . . . _I _am sorry for putting you down and making you feel less important."

"Yeah," Adam said. "You might be small and weak . . ." Chase glared at his brother. ". . . but you're still our leader. And just as important as hustle and muscle."

"Thank you guys. I really love you," Chase said.

"We love you too," I said. We all pulled in for a hug. I smiled, happy to have my family back in one piece again.

*** * * THE END * * ***

**xXx**

**Well, that was **_**Death of a Team! **_**Did you guys like it? I know it probably didn't turn out how some of you had expected. I just decided to end it essentially the same way as **_**Avalanche**_**. With more family stuff, of course. What did you think of my explanation for Chase being so weak? I got the idea a few weeks back when my computer was running **_**really **_**slow because my hard drive was almost full. And it made sense to me that Chase's chip might work the same way. **

**So, how'd you guys like it? What was your favorite part of the story? Thank you all so much for reading it and I'll see you again soon!**


End file.
